(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scratch resistant coating application system for a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
After the exterior components of a vehicle body, namely the hood, roof, deck lid, fenders, doors and quarter panels are assembled, vehicle bodies are coated during a series of steps constituting an overall coating process while the vehicle bodies are conveyed along a coating line.
The steps conducted in the coating line involve applying a corrosion protective electrodeposited layer, a primer, an intermediate basecoat, and finally applying a topcoat or overcoat.
Following the overall coating process, interior components are mounted to the vehicle body, and then a scratch resistant film or wax is applied to the vehicle body for protecting the coated surface from chips, bird excrement, environmental pollutants, and the like.
However, applying the scratch resistant film or waxing is performed by laborers even though the work is routine, so this reduces working efficiency.
Furthermore, there are some drawbacks in that the scratch resistant film is very expensive, and the wax pollutes the environment.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scratch resistant coating application system which allows the coating to be automatically applied to the surface of a vehicle body.
To achieve the above object, the scratch resistant coating application system of the present invention comprises a pump having an output opening where a first end of a discharge line is connected, the pump storing aqueous emulsion; a feeder having an input opening where a second end of the discharge line is connected and an output opening where a first end of a feeding line is connected, the feeder releasing regulated aqueous emulsion into the feeding line; a sprayer connected to a second end of the feeding line for spraying the aqueous emulsion out to atmosphere; a robot having a robot arm on which the feeder and the sprayer are mounted, the robot arm carrying the sprayer; a visual system mounted on a ceiling of a work area for detecting a vehicle""s position; and a central control unit electrically connected to the pump, the feeder, the robot, and the visual system for controlling the pump, the feeder, and the robot on the basis of data from the feeder and the visual system.